Taxi
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to my song-fic collection, "i'd lie" can be read alone. I don't care. the first one is AU angsty-Tiva. Sogfic to Taxi by Harry Chapin.


_Okay I have weird music on my IPod and this song came up. I've been meaning for a long time now to start a sequel to my songfic series, "I'd Lie" but with Tony's third person POV. There's another song called Sequel that is, as the title suggests, the sequel to this song. I hope you like this funky song. This is AU, by the way. In case you couldn't tell. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Taxi by Harry Chapin. I don't own NCIS or Tony and Ziva. I do, however, own this version of them._

…

_It was raining hard in 'Frisco _

_I needed one more fare to make my night _

_A lady up ahead waved to flag me down_

_She got in at the light _

Tony was driving his taxi that he drove to pay for things while he got his bartender's license. He needed one more fare before he could call it quits for the night. It was pouring relentlessly outside. He saw ahead, a woman who waved and he pulled over to the curb to let her in at the light.

"_Oh, where you going to, my lady blue, it's a shame you ruined your gown in the rain" _

_She just looked out the window and said, _

"_Sixteen Parkside Lane" _

She got into the front seat. He noticed that she was in a dress that looked expensive. And soaking wet. He asked her where she was going, using his charms to try for a tip. She laid her head tiredly against the window and gave him the address. Off they sped into the night.

_Something about her seemed familiar _

_I could swear I'd seen her face before_

_But she said, "I'm sure you're mistaken" _

_And she didn't say anything more _

He glanced at her at a red light and frowned. She looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place her. He told her so and she sighed and told him he must be thinking of someone else. It got quiet after that.

_It took awhile, but she looked in the mirror,_

_And she glanced at the license for my name_

_A smile seemed to come to her slowly,_

_It was a sad smile just the same. _

Ziva was exhausted. She'd had a terrible rehearsal, had gotten sucked into a dinner party that she hadn't wanted to go to, and she had a cabbie who swears he knows her. She looks in the mirror and sees herself. She looks exhausted and defeated. She then glanced at the cabbie's license. Tony DiNozzo. She smiled a slow, sad smile. She knew that name. From a long while back.

_And she said, "How are you, Harry?"_

_I said, "How are you Sue? _

_Through the too many miles_

_And the too little smiles_

_I still remember you."_

She spoke for the first time in a long time, "How are you, Tony?" He smiled; he knew that voice from his past very well. So he said, "How are you Ziva? Even though it's been too long, I still remember you." Her smile grew, just a fraction.

_It was somewhere in a fairytale_

_I used to take her home in my car_

_We learned about love in the back of the Dodge_

_The lesson hadn't gone too far_

He remembered taking her home in his then-new car from their dates. He also remembers making out with her in the back of it, parked by the pier. They also did more than just make out, but not much. He wondered if she remembered as much as he did. Her smile made it seem so.

_You see, she was gonna be an actress_

_And I was gonna learn to fly_

_She took off to find the footlights_

_I took off to find the sky _

They had their dreams, though, and they were just too different. They parted on bittersweet terms, never really expecting to see each other again. She was headed for the theatre stage; he wanted to see the clouds.

_Oh, I've got something inside me_

_To dive a princess blind_

_There's a wild man, a wizard _

_He's hiding in me, illuminating my mind _

There was something inside him that made him yearn for her. He supposed that it was there all along. He'd had a love of movies since he was young, she brought him into musicals. There had been certain things over the years that had made her face flash into his mind. It hadn't happened for a long time.

_Oh, I've got something inside me_

_Not what my life's about_

_Cause I've been letting my outside tide me_

_Over 'til my time runs out_

His life was not turning out like it was supposed to. Looking over at the bedraggled woman next to him, he wasn't the only one. He was a cab driver trying to open up a bar. She was an actress. He didn't understand why she was unhappy. His life wasn't what he'd asked for, but it'll do.

_Baby's so high she's skying_

_Yes she's flying, afraid to fall_

_I'll tell you why baby's crying_

_Cause she's dying inside, aren't we all_

They were at a crosswalk when it occurred to him. She is an actress. She acts. Her whole happy and sparkly life is just an act. He bets that she's just about as miserable as he is. She is at her prime, yet there's still that nervous teenage girl he vividly remembers. He sees a glimmer of a tear running down the right side of her face.

_There was not much more for us to talk about,  
whatever we had once was gone.  
So I turned my cab into the driveway,  
past the gate and the fine trimmed lawns.  
And she said we must get together,  
But I knew it'd never be arranged.  
And she handed me twenty dollars,  
for a two fifty fare, she said  
"Harry, keep the change."_

_Well another man might have been angry,  
and another man might have been hurt,  
but another man never would have let her go...  
I stashed the bill in my shirt._

They didn't speak. What spark they used to have was gone the minute she got on that plane. He pulls into a big gated house. The lawn is expansive and beautifully kept. She sits up and speaks, "We must arrange a meeting to catch up." He smiles, rather sadly. It's not going to happen. She seems to know this as well. She hands him a twenty. The fare was only two fifty. He looks at it and she tells him to keep it. He should be angry, hurt, or even go after her like the guys in the chick flicks. He puts the bill in his shirt.

_And she walked away in silence,  
It's strange, how you never know,  
But we'd both gotten what we'd asked for,  
such a long, long time ago._

He feels incredibly old and tired as he watches her walk away. He didn't know when he was flagged down by that woman that he was going to end up reliving his past. In movies, the spark would rekindle and they would make love in the backseat like they used to. Life isn't a movie. Besides, they'd both gotten what they wanted. No use bringing up the past. It won't do anything he thinks as he pulls out of the driveway. Her figure entering the house is the last image of her he sees.

…

_More to come. Review! For those of you who know this song, you'll know why the last verse was eliminated. Don't worry, you'll see it. _


End file.
